A computer program listing appendix comprising duplicate copies of a compact disc, named xe2x80x9cCMRC1004-8 CPLA,xe2x80x9d accompanies this application and is incorporated by reference. The computer program listing appendix includes the following file:
LISTING COMBINED.txtxe2x80x83xe2x80x83xe2x80x8383 Kbytesxe2x80x83xe2x80x83xe2x80x83created 05/29/2002
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and protocols supporting transactions among diverse clients coupled to a network; and more particularly to systems and protocols supporting commercial transactions among platforms having variant architectures.
2. Description of Related Art
The Internet and other communications networks provide avenues for communication among people and computer platforms which are being used for a wide variety of transactions, including commercial transactions in which participants buy and sell goods and services. Many efforts are underway to facilitate commercial transactions on the Internet. However, with many competing standards, in order to execute a transaction, the parties to the transaction must agree in advance on the protocols to be utilized, and often require custom integration of the platform architectures to support such transactions. Commercial processes internal to a particular node not compatible with agreed upon standards, may require substantial rework for integration with other nodes. Furthermore, as a company commits to one standard or the other, the company becomes locked-in to a given standardized group of transacting parties, to the exclusion of others.
A good overview of the challenges met by Internet commerce development is provided in Tenenbaum, et al., xe2x80x9cEco System: An Internet Commerce Architecturexe2x80x9d, Computer, May 1997, pp. 48-55.
To open commercial transactions on the Internet, standardization of architectural frameworks is desired. Platforms developed to support such commercial frameworks include IBM Commerce Point, Microsoft Internet Commerce Framework, Netscape ONE (Open Network Environment), Oracle NCA (Network Computing Architecture), and Sun/JAVASoft JECF (JAVA Electronic Commerce Framework).
In addition to these proprietary frameworks, programming techniques, such as common distributed object model based on CORBA IIOP (Common Object Request Broker Architecture Internet ORB Protocol), are being pursued. Use of the common distributed object model is intended to simplify the migration of enterprise systems to systems which can inter-operate at the business application level for electronic commerce. However, a consumer or business using one framework is unable to execute transactions on a different framework. This limits the growth of electronic commerce systems.
Companies implementing one framework will have an application programming interface API which is different than the API""s supporting other frameworks. Thus, it is very difficult for companies to access each others business services, without requiring adoption of common business system interfaces. The development of such business system interfaces at the API level requires significant cooperation amongst the parties which is often impractical.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a framework which facilitates interaction amongst diverse platforms in a communication network. Such system should facilitate spontaneous commerce between trading partners without custom integration or prior agreement on industry wide standards. Further, such systems should encourage incremental path to business automation, to eliminate much of the time, cost and risks of traditional systems integration.
Overall, it is desirable to provide an electronic commerce system that replaces the closed trading partner networks based on proprietary standards with open markets.
The present invention offers an infrastructure for connecting businesses with customers, suppliers and trading partners. Under the infrastructure of the present invention, companies exchange information and services using self-defining, machine-readable documents, such as XML (Extensible Markup Language) based documents, that can be easily understood amongst the partners. Documents which describe the documents to be exchanged, called business interface definitions BIDs herein, are posted on the Internet, or otherwise communicated to members of the network. The business interface definitions tell potential trading partners the services the company offers and the documents to use when communicating with such services. Thus, a typical business interface definition allows a customer to place an order by submitting a purchase order, compliant with a document definition published in the BID of a party to receive the purchase order. A supplier is allowed to check availability by downloading an inventory status report compliant with a document definition published in the BID of a business system managing inventory data. Use of predefined, machine-readable business documents provides a more intuitive and flexible way to access enterprise applications.
A node in the commerce network establishes an interface for transactions according to the present invention that comprises a machine-readable specification of an interface, along with a machine-readable data structure that includes interpretation information for the machine-readable specification of the interface. The machine-readable specification of the interface includes a definition of an input document and a definition of an output document, that are accepted and produced by transaction processes for which the node acts as an interface. The definitions of the input and output documents comprise respective descriptions of sets of storage units and logical structures for sets of storage units, such as according to a standard XML based document. The machine-readable data structure that includes interpretation information according to various aspects of the invention includes data type specifications (e.g. string, array, etc.) for logical structures in the definitions of the input and output documents, content models (e.g. lists of possible values) for logical structures and/or data structures that map predefined sets of storage units for a particular logic structure to respective entries in a list in order to provide a semantic definition of logical structures (e.g. mapping codes to product names).
According to other aspects of the invention, the interface includes a repository in memory accessible by at least one node in the network that stores a library of logic structures and interpretation information for the logic structures. The repository can be extended to include a library of definitions of input and output documents, a library of specifications of interfaces, and a library of specifications for participant interface nodes in the network.
Thus, a participant in the transaction framework of the present invention executes transactions amongst nodes in a network that includes a plurality of nodes executing processes involved in the transactions. The method includes storing a machine-readable specification of an interface for a transaction, the specification includes a definition of an input document and a definition of an output document. The definition of the input and output documents comprise respective descriptions of sets of storage units and logical structures for the sets of storage units. In a preferred system, the definitions are expressed in a manner compliant with a standard XML document type definition DTD, extended by semantic mapping, content modeling and data typing of some elements. The participant in the transaction receives data comprising a document through a communication network. The participant parses the document according to the specification stored for a transaction to identify an input document for the transaction. After parsing the document, at least a portion of the input document is provided in a machine-readable format to a transaction process which produces an output. An output document is formed comprising the output of the transaction process, based on the definition of an output document in the stored specification. The output document is transmitted on the communication network, typically back to the source of the input document, or elsewhere as suits the needs of a particular type of transaction.
Thus the business interface definition bridges the gap between the documents specified for example according to XML and the programs which execute on the front end of the transaction processing services at particular nodes. Such front ends are implemented for example by JAVA virtual machines, or by other common architectures providing for interconnection of systems across a network. The business interface definition provides a technique by which a transaction protocol is programmed using the business interface definition document. The program for the protocol of the transaction is established by a detailed formal specification of a document type.
The machine-readable specification of the interface of the transaction is made accessible to other platforms in the network. Participant platforms include resources to design input documents and output documents according to the transaction interface specified at a complementary node. Thus, participant nodes include resources to access the definition of an input document for the complementary interface and a definition of an output document for the complementary interface. The stored specification for the accessing participant node is established by including at least part of the definition of the output document of the complementary interface in the definition of the input document of the interface stored in the specification.
The process of establishing the stored specification of an interface according to another aspect of the invention includes accessing elements of the machine-readable specification from a repository. The repository stores a library of logic structures, content models, and schematic maps for logic structures, and definition of documents that comprise logic structures used to build interface description. A repository accessible in the network facilitates the building of interface descriptions which can be easily shared. Any differences between the input document created for a particular process and the output document expected as a return by a complementary process can be easily negotiated by communication on the network and agreeing on common logic structures to express particular information.
The machine-readable specification of an interface of a transaction according to one aspect of the invention includes a document compliant with a definition of an interface document that is shared amongst members of the network. A definition of the interface document includes logic structures for storing an identifier of a particular transaction and at least one of definitions and references to definitions of input and output documents for the particular transaction. That is, the interface description for a particular service may actually encompass a definition of the input and output documents. Alternatively, it may include pointers to a location in the repository, or elsewhere in the network, of such definitions.
According to another alternative of the invention, the machine-readable specification includes a business interface definition BID document compliant with a definition of an interface document that includes logical structures for storing an identifier of the interface, and for storing at least one of specifications and references to specifications of a set of one or more transactions supported by the interface. For each supported transaction, the document includes at least one of definitions and references to definitions of input and output documents for the particular transaction.
According to another aspect of the invention, the storage units defined in the definitions of the input and output document comprise parsed data including character data encoding text characters, and mark-up data identifying sets of storage units according to the logical structures of the input and output documents. According to another aspect of the invention, at least one of the sets of storage units encodes the plurality of text characters providing a natural language word. This facilitates the use of the definitions of input and output documents by human readers and developers of such documents.
According to another aspect of the invention, the specification of the input and output documents includes interpretation information for at least one of the sets of storage units identified by the logical structure. The interpretation information in one example encodes definitions for sets of parsed characters. In another example, the interpretation information provides for content model specifications, such as requiring a specific logic structure to carry a member of a list of codes mapped to product descriptions in a catalog. In some systems, the storage units in a logic structure of a document may include sets of unparsed data, as suits the needs of a particular implementation.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, the transaction process in a particular platform has a transaction processing architecture which is one of a plurality of variant transaction processing architectures. Thus the participant node includes resources for translating at least a portion of the input document into a format readable according to the variant transaction processing architecture of the transaction process utilizing the information. The elements of the document definition are translated into programming objects that include variables and methods according to the variant transaction processing architectures of the transaction process. For a participant having a JAVA virtual machine acting as a transaction process front end, particular fields in the documents are translated into JAVA objects, including the data as well as get and set functions associated with a JAVA object. Other transaction processing architectures supportable according to the present invention include processes compliant with an interface description language in the sense of Common Object Request Broker Architecture CORBA, Component Object Model COM,On-Line Transaction Processing OLTP, and Electronic Data Interchange EDI.
According to other aspects of the invention, a repository is provided that stores document types for use in the plurality of transactions. The machine-readable specification for a particular transaction defines at least one of the input and output documents by reference to a document type in the repository. According to another aspect, the document type included in the repository include a document type for identifying participants in the network. Such document type providing structures for identifying a participant, specifying the services supported by the participant, and specifying the input and output documents for each of such services.
In addition to the methods described above, the present invention provides an apparatus for managing transactions among nodes that includes a network interface, memory for storing data and programs of instructions including a machine-readable specification of an interface for a transaction as described above, and a data processor that is coupled with the memory and the network interface. The programs of instructions stored in the apparatus include logic to execute the processes described above for a participant in the transactions.
The present invention further provides an apparatus for establishing participant interfaces for transactions executed on a system that include a network interface and a data processing resources that execute transaction processes according to a transaction processing architecture. The apparatus includes programs of instructions that are executable by the system and stored on a medium accessible by the system that provide tools to build a definition of a participant interface for a participant in a particular transaction. The definition of a participant interface includes a definition of an input document and a definition of an output document. The definitions of the input and output documents comprise respective machine-readable descriptions of sets of storage units in logical structures for the sets of storage units, which may be compliant in one aspect of the invention with XML document type definitions.
The apparatus for establishing participant interfaces according to this aspect of the invention also includes programs of instructions stored on a medium accessible by the data processing system and responsive to the definitions of input and output documents to compile data structures corresponding to the sets of storage units and logical structures of the input and output documents that are compliant with the transaction processing architecture, to compile instructions executable by the system to translate the input document to the corresponding data structures, and to compile instructions executable by the system to translate output of the transaction processes into sets of storage units and logical structures of the output document.
The tools to build a definition of a participant interface in a preferred system include instructions executable by the system to access elements of the definition from complementary nodes and/or from a repository that stores a library of logical structures and interpretation information for logical structures used to build interface descriptions. According to various aspects of the invention, the repository includes not only a library of logical structures but definitions of documents that comprise logical structures, and formats for specifying participant interfaces. According to this aspect of the invention, tools are provided for building specifications of business interfaces according to the techniques described above in connection with the description of the participant nodes. The tools for building interfaces and the tools for compiling the interfaces into resources needed for communication with transaction processing architectures according to this aspect of the invention, are implemented in participant nodes in the preferred system, and utilized for the development and optimization of the interface descriptions as use of the network grows based on interface descriptions that define input and output documents.
Accordingly, another aspect of the invention provides an apparatus that includes memory and a data processor that executes instructions stored in the memory that include tools to build a definition of a participant interface and a compiler performing the functions described above.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, the use of the participant interface descriptions enables the operation of a market maker node. At such a node, a method for managing transactions is provided that comprises storing machine-readable specifications of a plurality of participant interfaces which identify transactions supported by the interfaces, and the respective input and output documents of such transactions. As described above, the definitions of the input and output documents comprise respective descriptions of sets of storage units and logical structures for the sets of storage units, such as according to the XML standard. In addition, the definitions of the transactions and the definitions of the participant interfaces all comprise documents specified according to a technique compliant with XML or other standardized document expression language. At such market maker node, data comprising a document is received over a communication network. The document is parsed according to the specifications to identify an input document in one or more transactions which accept the identified input document. At least a portion of the input document is provided in a machine-readable format to a transaction process associated with the one or more identified transactions. The step of providing at least a portion of the input document to a transaction process includes executing a routing process according to a processing architecture at the market maker node. The routing process in one aspect of the invention is executed according to a particular processing architecture, and at least a portion of the incoming document is translated into the format of the processing architecture of the routing process. The translating according to the preferred aspect includes producing programming objects that include variables and methods according to the processing architecture of the routing process.
According to another aspect of the invention, the market maker node also supports the repository structure. Thus, a process is included at the market maker node for allowing access by participants in the network to a repository stored at the market maker node. As described above, the repository includes definitions of logic structures, interpretation information, and document definitions for use by the participant nodes to build transaction interface documents and includes instances of business interface definitions that identify the participants, and the transactions executed by the respective participants.
The routing process includes according to various alternatives the translating of the input document into the variant processing architecture of the processes to which the document is to be routed, or routing the input document in its original document format across the network to a remote processing node, or to combinations of such processes. In alternatives, the routing process may also include techniques for transforming an input document defined according to one input document definition into a different document defined according to a different document specification for a process which has registered to watch for the input document.
Also, the market maker node is provided according to the present invention as apparatus that includes a network interface, memory storing data and programs of instructions including the specifications of the participant interfaces, and a data processor. The logic is provided with the data processor in the form of programs of instructions or otherwise to perform the market maker process as discussed above.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a foundation for electronic commerce based on the sharing of specifications of input and output documents. Documents provide an intuitive and flexible way to access business services, much simpler to implement than programming APIs. It is much easier to interconnect companies in terms of documents that are exchanged, on which such companies already largely agree, than in terms of business system interfaces which invariably differ. In addition, such documents are specified in a human readable format in the preferred embodiment. According to the present invention the business interfaces are specified in documents, such as XML documents that are readily interpretable by humans as well as by computers.
Utilization of the document based transaction architecture of the present invention involves the use of a parser which operates in basically the same way for any source of documents, eliminating much of the need for custom programs to extract and integrate information from each participant in the network. Thus, integrating enterprise information from accounting, purchasing, manufacturing, shipping and other functions can be accomplished by first converting each source to a document having an architecture according to the present invention, and then processing the parsed data stream. Each node in the system that participates in the market only needs to know about the format of its internal systems, as well as the format of the documents being specified for interchange according to the transaction. Thus, there is no need to be able to produce the native format of every other node which might want to participate in the electronic commerce network.
For complete business integration, the present invention provides a repository of standardized logical structures, like XML elements, attributes or meta data, establishing a semantic language for particular commerce communities, a means for mapping between different meta data descriptions, and a server for processing the documents and invoking appropriate applications and services. The basic building blocks of a network according to the present invention include the business interface definitions which tell potential trading partners what online services a company offers and which documents to use to invoke the services; and servers which provide the bridge to bind together the set of internal and external business services to create a trading community. The server operates to parse the incoming documents and invoke the appropriate services. Also the server according to the present invention handles the translation tasks from the format of the documents being received and transmitted, to and from the formats of the respective host systems. Thus, trading partners need only agree on the structure, content and sequencing of the business documents exchanged, and not on the details of application programmer interfaces. How a document is processed and the actions which result from receipt of a document are strictly up to the businesses providing the services. This elevates integration from the system level to the business level. It enables the business to present a clean and stable interface to its partners despite changes in its internal technology implementation, organization or processes.
The whole process of building business interface definitions and enabling servers to manage commerce according to such descriptions is facilitated by a common business library, or repository, of information models for generic business concepts including business description primitives like companies, services and products, business forms like catalogs, purchase orders and invoices, and standard measurements, including time and date, location and classification of goods.
Other aspects of the present invention can be seen upon review of the figures, the detailed description, and the claims which follow.